boldandbeautiful_nextgenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
The Forrester family
[[The Forrester family|The Forrester '''family]] is a family on the CBS daytime soap opera, [[The Bold and the Beautiful|'''The Bold and the Beautiful]].'' '' Members This is a list of all known members of the Forrester family, both past and present, deceased and living. First generation *'Eric Forrester '- Patriarch of the Forrester family. Father of Thorne, Kristen, Felicia, Angela, Rick and Bridget Forrester. He also raised Ridge Forrester as his eldest son from birth. Eric believed Ridge was his eldest son until 2001 when it was revealed that Ridge was fathered by Massimo Marone. He is seen as weak and incapable of standing up to Stephanie but did keep the trust fund that her father set up from her for over 40 years which would give her sole ownership of Forrester Creations. **'Stephanie Forrester - '''Former matriarch of the Forrester family, after her passing away. Mother to Ridge, Thorne, Kristen, Felicia and Angela Forrester. She is extremely meddlesome in her children and grandchildren's lives and rarely approves of their romantic involvements. She has a strong rivalry with Brooke Logan Forrester , who has been married to Eric, Ridge and Thorne, but later forgives her, and mentions that Brooke was always the one for Ridge before she died. **'Brooke Logan Forrester' - Current matriarch of the Forrester family, after Stephanie's passing. Eric was Brooke's first husband, and their marriage produced two now-adult children: Rick and Bridget. Brooke went on to marry both Ridge and Thorne. Eric and Brooke briefly remarried in late 2005, and divorced in 2006. Brooke is currently single. **'Sheila Carter'- Eric married nurse Sheila, but divorced her when Lauren Fenmore revealed Sheila's crooked past. **'Donna Logan' - The younger sister of Brooke Logan, who married Eric Forrester in 2008, despite Eric's feelings for his ex-wife, Stephanie. Donna and Eric divorced in 2010. Formerly engaged to Thorne Forrester before Stephanie stopped the wedding. *'John Forrester'' -'' The brother of Eric Forrester. John was not seen on-screen until 2014.1 He is the father of Jessica Forrester through his marriage to Maggie Forrester and Ivy Forrester through his second wife, Claire. * '''Claire Forrester - The second wife of [[John Forrester|'John Forrester']], stepmother to [[Jessica Forrester|'Jessica Forrester]], 'and the biological mother to [[Ivy Forrester|'Ivy Forrester]]. She is occasionally mentioned, but not seen.'' '' Second generation *'Ridge Forrester' - The eldest and favorite son of Massimo Marone and Stephanie Douglas, but raised by his mother's husband Eric Forrester. He works at Forrester Creations. He has three children: Thomas, Phoebe and Steffy from his marriage to Taylor Hayes. He has another son, R.J. Forrester and an adopted daughter, Hope Logan from his previous marriage to Brooke Logan. **[[Caroline Spencer|'Caroline Spencer Forrester']] - Caroline left Thorne for Ridge. She died from leukemia shortly after their wedding. Her twin sister Karen Spencer arrived in town after her death to seduce Ridge and get him away from Taylor. **'Taylor Hayes '- Taylor was Caroline's therapist. After Caroline's death, Taylor fell in love with Ridge and they married in 1992. Despite many obstacles, including Taylor being presumed dead twice, they remained together until January 2006. **'Brooke Logan' - Ridge has been married to Brooke several times; however only two of these marriages was legal. They reunited in 2007, but are now not together. However, their relationship has been strained for years due to the interference of Ridge's mother Stephanie and Brooke's son Rick. *[[Thorne Forrester|'Thorne Forrester']]'' '''- 'T'''he oldest biological child of Eric and Stephanie. He currently is head of shipping at Forrester Creations. Thorne is often sidelined in favor of his older half-brother, Ridge. Although they've had their rivalies, Thorne and Ridge are good brothers and will support each other in times of crisis. He has a young daughter, [[Alexandria Forrester|'Alexandria Forrester']], from his marriage to' Darla Einstein Forrester. 'Caroline Spencer ** '**''' *'Caroline Spencer' (Joanna Johnson) Thorne's first wife, who left him for Ridge, before dying of leukemia. **'Macy Alexander' (Bobbie Eakes) Thorne's former wife and the daughter of Sally Spectra. She left Thorne after he impregnated her best friend, Darla, during a one-night stand. She then married Deacon Sharpe. Macy was killed in late 2003 when she was crushed by a falling chandelier. **[[Brooke Logan|'Brooke Logan']] (Katherine Kelly Lang) After marrying and divorcing Eric and Ridge, Brooke fell in love with Thorne and they married in 2001. Their marriage lasted less than a year. To this day, Thorne remains Brooke's only former husband who has not expressed any interest in a reunion. **[[Darla Forrester|'Darla Einstein']] (Schae Harrison) Thorne married Sally's receptionist, Darla, after "knocking her up" during a one-night stand, resulting in Alexandria's birth. Thorne and Darla were happy until Darla was killed in a car accident in mid-2006. *'Angela Forrester' Eric and Stephanie's eldest daughter who died from microcephaly. Never appeared on-screen. Although an impostor appeared in the late 80's appearing bed-ridden, posing as Angela. She was eventually discovered and run out of town along with her doctor. They both died in an accident. Months later, she resurfaced, apparently after the crash she was pulled out and killed the woman who pulled her out of the burning car, and put her body in the car before exploding. She swore revenge on Stephanie, by returning as a burned victim, she gets Thorne drunk tells him about him getting drunk and shooting Ridge. This causes Stephanie to almost lose it, which was "Angela's" plan. She disappeared in 1989, and has not been seen since. *[[Kristen Forrester|'Kristen Forrester Dominguez']] (Terri Ann Linn, 1987-1990, 1992, 1994; Tracy Melchior, 2001-2003, 2004, 2005, 2006, 2007, 2008, 2009, 2013) Oldest daughter of Eric and Stephanie. She was married to Clarke Garrison in the late 1980s and is currently married to the HIV-positive Tony Dominguez. The two have an adopted son, Zende, who resides with them in Florida. **[[Clarke Garrison|''Clarke Garrison]] (Daniel McVicar) He was Kristen's first husband. They married in 1988 and divorced in 1990. **[[Antonio Dominguez|'Antonio "Tony" Dominguez']] (Paulo Benedeti) Husband to Kristen Forrester and father to their adopted son, Zende. Tony is HIV-positive. *[[Felicia Forrester|'Felicia Forrester']] (Colleen Dion-Scotti, 1991-1992, 1997, 2004; Lesli Kay, 2005-2014) The youngest daughter of Eric and Stephanie and also the only surviving Forrester child to never have been married. She has an infant son, Dominick ("Dino"), fathered by Dante Damiano. She was the head of public relations at Forrester Creations. She almost died from colon cancer in 2006. *[[Rick Forrester|'Rick Forrester']] (Jacob Young, 1997-1999; 2011-present) (Justin Torkildsen, 1999-2004, 2005, 2006;) Kyle Lowder, 2007-11) Son of [[Eric Forrester|'Eric Forrester']] and 'Brooke Logan Forrester' . As a child he shot Grant Chambers, but repressed the memory. In his late teens to early 20s he was married to Amber Moore. He has also had relationships, including with the younger, [[wikipedia:Caitlin_Ramirez|'Caitlin Ramirez']] and his former "niece", Phoebe. **[[Amber Moore|'Ambrosia Moore']] (Adrienne Frantz) Amber, who was somewhat older than Rick, seduced him as a teenager. They married but it was annulled, re-married which ended in divorce three years later. *[[Bridget Forrester|'Bridget Forrester']] (Agnes Bruckner, 1997-1999; Jennifer Finnigan, 2000-2004; Emily Harrison, 2004; Ashley Jones, 2004-2013) Daughter of 'Eric Forrester' and [[Brooke Logan Forrester|'Brooke Logan Forrester']]. She works as a physician at University Hospital. She has been married to both Deacon Sharpe and Nick Marone, both of whom cheated on her with her mother. *[[Jessica Forrester|'Jessica Forrester']] (Maitland Ward) Daughter of John Forrester and his ex-wife Maggie. Following her parents' divorce she moved from Davenport, Iowa to Los Angeles to live with Eric and Stephanie between the years of 1994 and 1996. Afterwards she left town for London, England. *[[Marcus Forrester|'Marcus Forrester']] (formerly Marcus Walton) (Hendrix Henrie-Erhahon young pictures) ,Texas Battle 2008-13) Son of Donna Logan and Justin Barber, husband to Dayzee Leigh, and father to Rosie Forrester. He was born in 1987, though, he was given up for adoption at birth. Recently arrived in LA after hearing about his mother's wedding in the newspaper. He is the adopted son of Eric Forrester. *[[Dayzee Leigh Forrester|'Dayzee Leigh Forrester']] (Kristolyn Lloyd, 2010-2013) Wife of Marcus Forrester, and stepmother to Rosie Forrester. She felt her and Marcus had an instant connection. They fell in love and married at the Forrester Mansion in 2012. She's the owner of Dayzee's. She had a great friendship with Stephanie Forrester. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Forrester_family&action=edit&section=4 editThird generation *'Alexandria Forrester' (Harley Graham, 2006-07, Ashlyn Pearce, 2013-2015) Daughter of Throne and Darla Forrester. Returned as a teenager in 2013. Had a romance with Oliver Jones. Died in July 2015 of blunt force trauma from hitting her head on a rock, after her attempt to kill Steffy Forrester. *[[Zende Forrester Dominguez|Zende Forrester Dominguez]] (Daniel E. Smith, (]2001-2005, Rome Flynn, 2015-present) Adoptive son of Kristen and Tony Dominguez. They met him during their African honeymoon in 2002. *[[Dino Damiano|'Dino Damiano']] (Eric and Jacob Steinberger) Son of Felicia Forrester and Dante Damiano. Conceived during a one-night stand in Italy in December 2004. *'Eric Sharpe' (Connor Carmody) Son of [[Deacon Sharpe|'Deacon Sharpe']] and [[Becky Moore|'Becky Moore']]. He was adopted by [[Rick Forrester|'Rick']] and [[Amber Moore|'Amber Forrester']], who lost custody of him to Deacon due to Amber's unruly behavior. *[[Thomas Forrester|'Thomas Forrester']] (Drew Tyler Bell) Oldest child of Ridge and Taylor Forrester; was stated to be 18 in 2004. He had relationships with Caitlin Ramirez and Amber Moore, and was briefly married to illegal immigrant Gaby Moreno. **Gabriela Moreno '' (Shanelle Workman) The daughter of Stephanie's long-time maid Helen. When Helen died in a car accident, Stephanie invited Gaby to live with her at the Forrester mansion. Gaby fell in love with Thomas, and they eloped in order to keep Gaby, an illegal immigrant, in the country. They split when Taylor arranged for Gaby to stay in the U.S. without being married to Thomas. *[[Steffy Forrester|'Steffy Forrester']] (Alex Hoover, 2005-2006; Jacqueline MacInnes Wood, 2008-present) Daughter of [[Ridge Forrester|'Ridge Forrester']] and [[Taylor Hayes Forrester|'Taylor Hayes Forrester']]; fraternal twin of Phoebe. Returned in June 2008 from a boarding school in the U.K. **'Liam Spencer' (Scott Clifton) He was the husband of Steffy. They were married from 2011-2012 and again 2013. First their marriage was spontaneous, Steffy at all organized on a mountain of Aspen because she did not want Liam to get back with Hope. She made sure with the help of Bill, Hope does not leave the cabin ski lift for her to say she loves Liam and instead Hope is it that Steffy was there.When Liam heard he was disappointed Steffy and two months after he asked for the divorce, while the divorce is granted it to u any attempt at reconciliation but nothing.In 2013 Liam & Steffy recover couple when Hope trust him more. A few months later Steffy gets pregnant and this is Liam's father. After four Liam & Steffy marries in Forrester. Then she will divorce asked Liam because she think he should be with Hope and leaves for Paris. *[[Phoebe Forrester|'Phoebe Forrester']] (Addison Hoover, 2005-2006; MacKenzie Mauzy, 2006-2008) Daughter of Ridge Forrester and Taylor Hayes Forrester; fraternal twin sister of Steffy Forrester. She was stalked by Shane McGrath and later pursued a relationship with Rick Forrester. She died in December 2008 in a terrible car accident driven by Rick. *R.J. Forrester (Ridge Perkett) Son of [[Ridge Forrester|'Ridge Forrester']] and [[Brooke Logan Forrester|'Brooke Logan Forrester']]. He is born in July 2004. Prior to his birth he was thought to be the son of Nick Marone but after a paternity test just after his birth proved he was the son of [[Ridge Forrester|'Ridge Forrester']]. He is often called the miracle child for the only child of Ridge and Brooke, symbolizing their lifelong love for each other. *'Logan Forrester Knight' Son of [[Bridget Forrester|'Bridget Forrester']] and Owen Knight. Logan was born on air September 3, 2010. He came out a one-night-stand with Bridget Forrester en her former stepfather-in-law Owen Knight. Bridget Forrester was at that moment of time married to Dominick Marone, who wanted a baby with Bridget. **